Premonition
by yiyituwi
Summary: Ada apa ini? Mengapa selama dua minggu ini Harry selalu dihantui wajah Pamannya? Apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi?


** Disclaimer: Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling. Fanfic ini kutulis hanya sebagai bukti kecintaan serta kerinduanku pada para tokoh Harry .**

**Rated: K(plus)– Bahasa Indonesia– Family- Harry Potter/Vernon Dursley**

* * *

***PREMONITION***

Hubungan antara Harry dan keluarga Dursley telah membaik sejak perang kedua di tahun 1998,bahkan Harry merupakan _best man_ di pernikahan Dudley Dursley. Keluarga Potter juga rajin berkunjung ke kediaman Dursley minimal sebulan sekali.

Tapi sudah dua minggu Harry Potter terlihat sangat gelisah, beberapa kali wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Entah apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan.

Ternyata semua itu tak luput dari perhatian sang istri, Ginny Potter.

"Harry, kuperhatikan dua minggu ini kau terlihat sangat gelisah, ada apa?"

"Entah mengapa perasaanku tak enak,beberapa hari ini aku selalu teringat _Uncle_ Vernon, Gin."

"Ah, iya, sudah dua bulan kita tidak mengunjungi Paman dan Bibimu . Mungkin itu yang membuatmu selalu teringat akan _Uncle_ Vernon," ujar Ginny berusaha menenangkan.

"Ah, aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dua bulan ini, dan semoga yang kau katakan itu benar, Gin." Wajah Harry masih saja terlihat tegang.

"Yakinlah Harry, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Pamanmu itu. " Ujar Ginny masih berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Entahlah, Gin." Ujar Harry masih tidak yakin

"Ya sudah, bagaimana jika kamis sore sepulangnya kau dari kementrian, kita sekeluarga mengunjungi mereka? Bukankah _long weekend_? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka hingga Senin pagi."

"Ah, kau benar, lusa kita sekeluarga bisa mengunjungi mereka." Perlahan wajah tegang Harry tampak sedikit lebih baik.

##

Sejak pagi kediaman keluarga Potter -Grimmauld Place 12- terlihat sangat sibuk. Sang nyonya dibantu peri rumahnya terlihat sibuk membuat berbagai macam makanan.

"_Mum_, benarkah kita akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah _Gran_?"

"Iya, Lils. Kita akan mengunjungi _Gran_ sore ini," ujar Ginny pada sesosok gadis berusia 5 tahun.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu, Lily Potter pun melompat bahagia. Sudah terbayang olehnya bermain dengan para sepupu mugglenya.

"Oke, _little princess_ ijinkan _Mum_ menyelesaikan pekerjaan _Mum_, agar ketika _Dad_ pulang kita bisa langsung berangkat."

"Baiklah _Mum_." Lily pun segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian keluarga Potter telah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah di kawasan _muggle_. Sang kepala keluarga terlihat sedang mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, sebentar." Terdengar jawaban seorang gadis kecil dari dalam

"_Uncle_ Harry, _Aunt_ Ginny, James, Al, Lils." Ujarnya riang ketika pintu tlah terbuka

"Hai, Petunia**¹**. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik _Uncle_."

"Siapa itu Petunia?" Terdengar sebuah suara berat mendekat ke pintu.

"Harry...! Ke mana saja kau? Ayo masuk."

"Maaf _Uncle_, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Kecemasan yang selama dua minggu ini selalu menghantui Harry segera lenyap ketika dilihatnya keadaan sang paman yang baik-baik saja.

Melihat kelegaan menghiasi wajah sang suami, Ginny pun melemparkan tatapan -_nah, apa aku bilang_- pada suaminya itu yang disambut sebuah senyum kelegaan di wajah Harry.

"Petunia... Petunia... coba kau lihat siapa ini yang datang." Teriak Vernon Dursley memanggil sang istri

Petunia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari dapur, begitu dilihatnya Harry berdiri disamping Vernon segera ia peluk tubuh kekar itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu _Aunt_," ujar Harry membalas kata-kata rindu yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata oleh bibinya itu.

"Mana _big_ D? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Harry sambil mengedarkan pandangan segala penjuru ruang tamu.

"Merindukan aku, sepupu?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

"_Big_ D kau semakin _'kecil'_ saja." Canda Harry sambil memeluk sepupu yang dulu sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Haha, saking "kecil"nya kau bisa remuk redam dipelukanku,"ujar Dudley sambil tertawa.

"Sudah... sudah..., ayo lebih baik kita segera makan malam, kasihan anak-anak pasti mereka sudah sangat lapar." Ujar Petunia sambil mengajak keluarganya menuju meja makan.

Seusai makan malam acara pun berlanjut. Para orangtua asyik bercerita, saling bertukar kabar sedangkan anak-anak asyik menebak rasa _Bertie Bott's Beans_ yang dibawa oleh keluarga Potter dari dunia mereka.

##

Malam pun makin larut, keluarga Potter telah berpindah ke kamar lama Harry yang telah diberi mantra peluas.

Ketiga Potter muda telah terbuai mimpi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sedangkan sepasang suami istri Potter sudah terlelap sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu ketika sebuah suara memekakkan telinga terdengar.

"Vernon... Vernon... Kumohon bangunlah!" Terdengar teriakan Petunia sr.² dari kamar sebelah.

Harry pun terbangun dengan setengah melompat dari tempat tidur, lalu ia segera keluar menuju kamar Petunia & Vernon, ternyata Dudley telah berada di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya.

"_Mum, _buka pintunya_._"

"_Aunt_, ku mohon buka pintunya," ujar Harry berusaha untuk membujuk Petunia untuk membukakan pintu.

Ternyata Petunia tetap saja menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Vernon.

"Alohomora" Harry yang tak sabar menunggu sang bibi membukakan pintu akhirnya mencabut _wand_ dari saku celananya.

"Ah, untung kau seorang penyihir, Harry. Kalo tidak terpaksa kita harus mendobrak pintu yang sangat tebal ini." Ujar Dudley lega.

Kedua pria itu pun memasuki kamar kedua orangtua mereka itu, tampak di atas tempat tidur sang wanita tengah menangis sambil terus mengguncang tubuh sang pria gendut yang tampak tidak merespon rangsangan apa pun.

"_Darling_, telpon dokter"

"_Honey_, panggil _Healer_," tampak kedua pria muda itu saling berteriak dengan cemas memanggil istri-istri mereka untuk menghubungi dokter.

Tak lama kemudian istri Dudley**³** berjalan bersama seseorang yang diketahui adalah seorang Dokter ke kamar Vernon dan Petunia.

"Maafkan saya Mrs. Dursley, suami anda telah meninggal karena serangan jantung." Ujar sang dokter pada Petunia.

Anak-anak Harry dan Dudley yang terbangun karena mendengar teriakan dari ayah mereka itu kini ikut menangis, seolah-olah mereka tau bahwa mereka sudah tak mungkin lagi bertemu dengan _Grandad_ mereka yang sangat baik hati itu.

Tak lama setelah mengatakan Vernon Dudley telah meninggal Dokter itu pun pulang.

Harry masih terpaku menatap jasad pamannya. Ia tidak yakin, bahwa Paman yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih tertawa bersamanya kini telah tak bernyawa.

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. Ginny... panggil Parvati kemari." Ujar Harry, terdengar sebuah nada tidak yakin disuaranya.

"Harry, _honey_..."

"Cepat, panggil Parvati kemari sekarang juga,Gin, " Teriak Harry tak sabar.

"Baiklah," ujar Ginny menyerah sambil menggendong Lily yang masih saja terus menangis, ia berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengirimkan paronus pada Parvati.

**POP**

Tak lama kemudian Parvati Patil -atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Parvati Wood- hadir di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Parvati, tolong kau periksa keadaan paman Harry." Pinta Ginny pada wanita keturunan India itu.

Parvati pun mengarahkan _wand_nya keseluruh tubuh Vernon Dursley, memeriksa keadaan pria yang jika kita lihat sesungguhnya telah terbujur kaku itu.

"Harry, jantung pamanmu telah berhenti berdetak." Ujar sang Healer

Seketika itu juga tubuh Harry jatuh lemas, ia jatuh terduduk, rasanya tak percaya ternyata ia lagi-lagi harus kehilangan seorang ayah dalam hidupnya.

Perasaan menyesal kini mulai menyerangnya.

Mengapa disela-sela kesibukannya tak ia sisipkan sedikit waktu untuk mengunjungi paman dan bibinya.

Apa gunanya ia menjadi seorang penyihir yang bisa melakukan perjalanan laksana sebuah kedipan mata, tapi tak pernah bisa menemui paman dan bibinya.

Ingin rasanya ia meminjam _time turner_ untuk kembali ke dua bulan yang lalu, tapi apa daya semua alat itu telah hancur 18 tahun yang lalu.

##

Pagi itu kediaman keluarga Dursley telah penuh dengan berbagai orang dan berbagai kalangan. Jika diperhatikan dengan jeli, akan ditemui segerombolan orang dengan pakaian sedikit aneh. Ya, sekumpulan penyihir datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada paman dari pahlawan mereka.

Namun sang pahlawan tengah melamun di dalam kamarnya, ia terus menatap jendela tempat di mana ia pernah membuat pamannya jatuh ketika ingin menangkap dirinya yang akan melarikan diri.

"_Honey_," panggil Ginny sambil melangkah memasuki kamar.

"_Honey_, please janganlah terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini memang sudah takdir _Uncle_. Relakanlah ia."

"Aku tak bisa Gin, harusnya aku meluangkan sedikit waktuku untuk menemuinya."

"Harusnya aku..."

"Harry, please sudah... Aku yakin _Uncle_ bahagia, karena di saat terakhirnya ia dapat bertemu denganmu. Keponakan yang selalu ia banggakan."

Seketika itu juga Harry menangis tersedu-sedu, mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang telah ia rasakan sejak tadi malam.

Dengan sabar Ginny menenangkan Harry, perlahan-lahan Harry mulai tenang. Akhirnya Harry sadar mungkin apa yang ia alami selama dua minggu yang lalu adalah suatu pertanda agar Harry bisa bertemu pamannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat jalan paman, semoga engkau selalu berbahagia di sana." Ucapnya dalam hati.

**END**

* * *

¹) aku menamai anak Dudley, agar Petunia & Lily bisa kembali bermain bersama.

²) Petunia senior alias Petunia -Evan- Dursley

³) Jika ada yang bertanya siapa Istri Dudley aku pun bingung, apakah ia seorang muggle ataukah seorang penyihir, sempat terpikir sepertinya seru kalau seandainya istri Dudley itu seorang penyihir keturunan Veela seperti adiknya Fleur. Tapi sepertinya lebih seru lagi kalo hanya tertulis istri Dudley, karena semua orang bisa imajinasi siapa istri big D.

_##_

Baru kali ini aku nulis fanfic tapi bingung harus nulis apa sebagai endingnya. *nunduk malu* semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan & ditunggu Reviewnya.

oh iya, Fanfic ini aku dedikasikan untuk Mr. Richard Griffiths pemeran Vernon Dursley yang meninggal tanggal 29 Maret 2013 lalu *mungkin beberapa orang gak ada yang tau*.

Selamat jalan Mr. Griffiths, dan terima kasih telah memerankan Uncle Vernon Dursley dengan sangat baik *Jujur sampai sekarang aku masih gak percaya Mr Griffiths telah pergi. yah batal deh liat akting beliau di Serial Drama TV The Casual Vacancy :(* .


End file.
